Searching for Hope
by xBeautifullyxxShatteredx
Summary: They had captured her, tortured her, took everything from her. All she wanted was freedom, and with his help she can finally have it. To others he may be the Phantom Ghost but to her, he was a reason to live. OC/Erik
1. Chapter 1

Hey people, this is my first multi chapter story. Also my first Phantom of the Opera fic. Well I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

It's snowing.

The wind is harsh.

It doesn't matter.

I was free,

I just had to keep running.

Past the closed shops, I ducked into an alley and crouched behind a garbage can. I was gasping for air, my lungs were burning from the exertion and my heart was racing. If I didn't calm down soon, I would find myself having a full blown panic attack.

They were getting closer, their yells and curses echoing down the empty Parisian streets. There was two of them chasing me, they worked as enforcers. Kidnapping, beating, and killing people, following His orders. They were despicable human beings, monsters really.

I held my breath as their footsteps sounded in the entrance of the alley where I was hiding. _Please keep going, please, please. Don't find me, don't take me back there._ I pleaded in my mind, huddling closer together. Trying to make myself as small as possible.

Finally they moved on, walking past my hiding spot. I couldn't believe It.

I stayed in the position for what felt like hours, my limbs were getting stiff. The bottom of my dress was soaked through. It stuck to my legs, causing me to shiver uncontrollably. I needed to get to shelter, or I wouldn't even be able to enjoy my freedom. I would be dead. Which I suppose is another type of freedom, but not really what I was going for.

Slowly I rose up from my hiding spot. My legs ached from being crouched for so long. In fact my whole body ached, I was exhausted. Gingerly, I touched my left wrist, then the right. The rope had cut deep into the skin from my struggle. The wounds were raw and still bleeding. My ankle was swollen and bruised, the scar tissue around it was red, angry and ugly. My face was bruised, my entire body was bruised or at least it felt like it.

I wanted to cry, tears filled my eyes but I wouldn't let them fall. This wasn't the place, I needed to keep moving before they came back.

Creeping out of my hiding spot in the alley, I looked down both ways. The streets were empty, seeing this I moved quickly across into the other alley. I stayed close to the walls of the buildings, staying hidden in the shadows as best I could. I was so focused on making sure no one was following me, I didn't notice the man that walked out in front me until I walked straight into him.

Stumbling back, I attempted to look up only to be slapped so hard I fell to the ground, landing in a cold muddy puddle.

"Hey little bunny, didn't think you'd see me again. Did ja?" The man sneered, and crouched down beside me. His left hand shot out and grabbed me roughly up the upper arm, pulling me up into a standing position.

"Let me go!" I whimpered, trying to pull my arm out of his grasp.

He laughed loudly, sending spittle flying into my face. I could smell the alcohol on his breath. His other hand reached up and grabbed me roughly by the face. "You think you can escape?!"

Wincing, I quickly brought my hand up and slapped him as hard as I could in the face. His head turned to the side from the force. Turning back to me he narrowed his eyes.

"You little bitch!" He yelled, moving his hands to my throat and squeezed it tightly, lifting me off the ground. Struggling I began clawing at his hands, my feet kicking wildly.

Swinging my leg higher, I kicked him in the crotch causing him to let me go and cover himself. Gasping for air, I noticed my attacker was still crouched over in pain. Seeing my advantage, I quickly brought my elbow down on his back, hard.

He fell. I ran.

I could hear him yell in frustration behind me, calling out to his partner. His footsteps thundered on the cobblestone behind me. Followed by his partners footsteps.

I ran down the streets and through alleys, taking random turns. I was lost, everything was beginning to look the same. I don't know how long I ran, it could have been minutes or hours. I just knew I couldn't stop, they could be right behind me.

My heart pounded so loud in my ears, I could hear nothing but it. I ran until my legs ached and burned, and eventually gave out. I hit the ground hard and slid; rolling over onto my back, I laid there nose was bleeding, possibly broken from the fall. The pain was finally catching up to me now that the adrenaline was wearing off, causing me to groan in pain.

I blinked slowly and stared into the sky, watching the snow fall. Turning my head to the side, I noticed a huge building. I stared at it for what felt like forever, trying to remember where I knew it from.

 _It's the Opera Populaire. I always wanted to go there, perhaps this is as close as I'll ever get._

I thought remorsefully, reaching for the building. Only to realize it was getting smaller and smaller.

 _No, wait! Come back..._ I giggled deliriously. Everything looked as if it was in a tunnel now, including the man that was walking towards me. It was starting to make me nauseous, slowly I turned back to the sky and let my arm fall back into the snow.

It's snowing.

The wind is harsh.

It doesn't matter.

* * *

Well that's it, the first chapter. Sorry about any mistakes you may find, I tried my best. Anyway review if you liked it, hated it, or had any questions!

xBeautifullyxxShatteredx


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, here is chapter 2! I would like to thank those of you who have followed this story, you're all now officially awesome to me. =D

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Erik's POV

 _Perhaps coming out in this storm was not the best idea_ , I realized. Noticing the snow was falling at a faster rate, the wind biting at my skin. Shivering, I pulled my cloak closer to my body.

I was in the middle of making a new composition when I realized I had run out of ink and parchment. Normally I preferred to keep everything in bulk, so I could avoid going out into the public. Yet I had foolishly ignored my dwindling supplies, too preoccupied with my composing.

Being forced to venture out in this storm was my punishment, I suppose.

I decided to grab some more food and tea supplies since I was already out. The shop owner was just about to close for the night when I had arrived, however since I am a loyal customer he allowed me to purchase what I desired.

Shoving everything into a bag, I hid it carefully under my cloak. I started the journey back to the opera house, staying hidden in the shadows to avoid detection. I hurried along, hoping to miss the brunt of the storm. This storm would surely cause problems for anyone caught in it.

I had just reached the metal gate which led to the tunnels, when I heard a light laugh. It sounded like chimes, perfect in their simple beauty. Looking over my right shoulder toward the darkened alleys that surrounded the opera house, I could not see the source. Assuming it was just the wind playing tricks on me, I was about to continue inside when I saw movement.

Figuring it wouldn't hurt to check it out, I made my way cautiously, pulling the hood of my cloak further down to hide my face. From far away I thought it was a snow drift, however the closer I got, I realized I was wrong.

It was a woman, her pale hand was reaching out. As if for me.

 _Don't be a fool! Of course she's not reaching for me._ I chastened myself, slowing my steps. Her head was turned toward me, it felt like she was staring me. Or perhaps through me, which was unnerving. She slowly turned her face back toward the sky, and let her hand fall into the snow. It flew up around her.

Now that I was close enough to actually see her face, I realized she was badly beaten. Her black hair looked stringy, spread out under her. Save for a few strands that were over her face. Her lip was busted and swollen, the injury looked fresh. Same with her nose, it looked bruised-possibly broken. The blood had leaked down the sides of her face, leaving twin trails on each side. Her cheek was swollen, with a cut visible on the cheekbone.

Her injuries were disturbing, yet they weren't the worst part. Her eyes stared straight ahead, black and unfocusing. The grayness of her eyes made them appear life-less, it was haunting. I stood there a few minutes, thinking she had surely died.

When she drew in a raspy breath, I hurriedly kneeled beside her. I pulled one of my gloves off, and touched her neck – searching for pulse. It was faint and thready, she was ice cold and her lips were turning the faintest of blue. Knowing she would die if she stayed in this cold much longer, I picked her up.

I may already be too late, I thought grimly. Turning back, I hurried to the opera house.

I ran through the tunnels as fast I could, being careful not to jostle her too much. Upon reaching the boat, I sat her on one of the seats. Taking off my cloak, I wrapped it around her. I moved us through the water, silently and swiftly. I stole glances at her as often as I could, noticing she had not moved or a made a sound.

 _If I am too late and she does die, I will have to dispose of her body. Troublesome, it's not like I know her._ I thought then brought forth the question of why I was trying to help a complete stranger in the first place. Finally I arrived, docking the boat quickly before gathering her in my arms again. She weighed next to nothing, which itself was disturbing. I walked quickly toward one of the bedrooms.

The room was plain, with only a bed and a small nightstand beside it. The bed itself was huge, with four posters at each corner. Heavy black curtains hung on all sides, held back by gold colored ropes. The sheets and pillows were covered in a red silk, with a heavy black comforter on it.

I pulled the comforter and top sheet back, placing her on the bed. Her dress was damp and muddy, I would have to remove it. My cheeks warmed in embarrassment.

 _Perhaps Madame Giry can assist me. That way she won't feel improper when she wakes to find herself in different clothing._ With that final thought, I pulled the top sheet over her and went in search of Madame Giry.

* * *

Sorry about any mistakes you may have found, I tried my best. Hope you liked it!

xxBeautifullyxShatteredxx


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so I've decided that I will try to update every week until this story is complete. Or perhaps twice a week, like so =). Also if you notice some inconsistencies in language or anything else, that's my bad. I'm trying to make it as real to the time as possible. Any suggestions are welcome.

 _This means thoughts._ "This means speech."

Warning: use of offensive language (rated M remember?)

now onward with the chapter...

* * *

?'s POV

I felt as if I was sinking in tar, fighting back to the surface. Struggling to return to the world of consciousness. My body felt like it was on fire, my throat was itchy. The blood was rushing in my ears. I tried to move but my limbs were heavy like lead. Everything was spinning, the nausea was overwhelming. Then all I knew was darkness once again.

* * *

Voices. A man and woman, they spoke only in hushed whispers; but even that scraped my ears like sandpaper. I wanted to tell them to be quiet. My head was throbbing, and I ached down to my bones. I was freezing, yet I could feel the sweat covering my body. I could feel the weakness throughout my entire body, I doubted I could move at all. My throat was dry, it felt like I hadn't had a drink of water in days. Which was probably true. I wanted to beg these strangers for water, to reach out and make them see that I was awake!

 _Water please..._ The thought echoed in my head, like a mantra. Unable to speak the words, I managed to left out a soft moan.

At the sound, the whispers stopped. Something I was thankful for, my head was throbbing fiercely. I was sure they had left when a hand gently touched my forehead, followed by a wet cloth being held up to my lips. The drops of water it released did little to sate my thirst. As if reading my mind, the stranger brought the cloth back up to my lips; this time with more water captured inside it. After drinking the water gratefully, I could feel the drowsiness setting back in. A man's voice carried to my ear, it was beautiful. Angelic even.

"Shh..Sleep now, ma' petite." He sung softly into my ear.

 _Yes, yes. Of course you're right angel._ I thought tiredly, before passing out again.

* * *

The pounding in my head woke me, followed by the soreness of my face. I lifted my arm to my face. Only to find it I couldn't move it. A silk cloth was tied around both of my wrists; holding me down.

 _What the fuck was this?! Oh god! What's going on!?_

I pulled at the bonds on my wrists, and tried to move my legs. A thicker strap was across my thighs, holding me down to the bed. I couldn't move, I was trapped. Again. Struggling into a sitting position, my ribs screamed at me in protest. The pain left me breathless and my eyes opened in shock.

Darkness, the blackness seemed never ending. I blinked repeatedly, trying to focus on something, anything. A shiver went through my body, making me acutely aware of my lack of clothing. A piece of fabric was wrapped around my chest, covering only my breasts. The silk sheet that was covering me was bunched up at my waist. I pulled harder at my restraints, desperately trying to break free. Before I knew it, tears were streaming down my face.

 _I was free. Free! How could this happen?!_ I whimpered pathetically. The straps on my wrist were rubbing painfully, ripping the wounds back open. I could feel myself start to bleed, but I refused to stop struggling. My chest was starting to constrict, a warning of the oncoming panic attack. The silence was unbearable, being tied down in the darkness, alone. I cried out in fear, before releasing a terrified scream. I shook in terror, gasping at much needed air. Panic overtook my body, and I could no longer breathe. I fell back onto the bed, and into a hysterical fit.

Then light! The curtains were thrown open by a man; his tall intimidating figure sent a new wave of terror through me. He bent down toward me, his hand reaching out. I closed my eyes tightly in fear. The restraints on my wrists were released, and I immediately reached for my throat. My eyes shot open, having trouble focusing on the man. His mouth was moving, but all I could hear was the blood rushing to my head.

He reached out and yanked me into a sitting position. I pushed against his chest, my frail body being no match for his strength. While holding me against his chest with one arm, the other rubbed circular motions on my back. I wanted to push him away, beg him not to touch me. The pain in my chest and ribs worsened the more I resisted.

"Breathe. Calm down, ma' petite. You must breathe," He spoke softly into my ear.

 _I am trying you fool!_ I wanted to shout, focusing more on his words. The tears continued to stream down my cheeks, while my hands tried to desperately claw at something.

"Deep breaths. Focus on me, on my words. Breathe in, breathe out. Listen to me!" His voice commanded. The tone was deep and mesmerizing, begging me to obey.

"Listen to me! Breathe in, now out. Focus only on me. That's it, ma' petite. Breathe in, now out..." I gave in, his words successfully taking control of me. I could focus only on his words, on the rise of his chest. Mimicking his pattern, obeying his words. The pressure of the strap disappeared; releasing my legs.

Slowly, I came back to myself. Aware that I was pressed tightly to this strangers chest, his arms wrapped around me. My fingers were still clenched tightly on his shirt, which was white. A fact I was know just noticing. Now that I was fully calm, I realized I had no where was I was. Or who was holding me. I pulled my hands back, as if burnt. I struggled to break free of his grasp.

Once free, I scurried back and hit the headboard painfully. While staring wide eyed at the strange man in front of me, I opened and closed my mouth dumbly. Wanting to say something but no sound would come.

 _What's happening? Who are you? Where am I? Did you tie me up?! What's wrong with me, I feel so sick._ I struggled to remember what happened last, it came back in flashes. The men that chased me, being caught and hit, running, then nothing. _Now I'm here. Did they catch me?! Is he one of them, or did he save me. No wait, he tied me up. He wants to hold me captive too, he's just like them!_

I glared at him, willing my tears to stop. They will not have any more of my tears. I had accepted help, took comfort from this monster. Never again. The humiliation burned my entire being, enforced by the fact that I was basically naked. The fabric that was wrapped around my chest was a dark blue and soft. The same fabric was wrapped around my hips, covering my lower half in a make-shift skirt. Setting my face in stone, refusing to give this monster anymore of myself. I tensed my body, prepared to fight. He must have noticed the change in my eyes, and backed off the bed slowly. He kept his hands out, palms facing up, showing me he meant no harm. It was then I noticed the mask. I do not know how I missed it.

It was white porcelain, and covered half his face.

* * *

Review responses

crimsonbloodmoon1: Thank you for my first review! You're awesome. Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it! =D

Sorry about any mistakes you may find, I tried my best. Review, follow, or favorite!

xBeautifullyxxShatteredx


	4. Chapter 4

Okay here is the next chapter! Sorry I probably could have had this out sooner but I was distracted by writing another story. Anyway enough excuses, onward with the chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Forgot to do this last time. My bad)

* * *

Erik POV

I had convinced Madam Giry to follow me into the tunnels. I told her there was something of utmost importance that I needed assistance with. She refused at first but must have seen something on my face because she grabbed a candle and followed without speaking another word.

I grew more nervous and impatient the closer we got. Finally we reached the lair, I lead the way to the second bedroom. Upon entering the room, I realized Madam Giry was no longer behind me. She stood in the doorway, a nervous expression on her face.

 _Relax, as if I would try to bed you_.I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"There! You must help." I told her while pointing to the bed.

She refused to move. Growling in frustration, I strode over to the bed. Yanking the curtains back, to reveal a battered young woman. Madam Giry gasped, her hand flying to her mouth.

"Oh monsieur, what is this?!" She questioned in a frightful tone.

"I found her like this. Near death, laying in the snow. Can you undress her?"

"Oh! Why?"

"Her clothes are in shreds. They're covered in snow and mud. I cannot help her if she remains in them." I stated, before moving beside her to touch her forehead. "She's burning. She may have already caught a fever. Who knows what else."

Frowning, she moved in closer. "She is young, her size is very small. She cannot yet be a woman. Who would do such horrors to a child!"

"I do not wish her to feel improper when she awakens, which is why I asked you to undress her. Though I would like your help to bathe and treat her."

Madam Giry rolled up the sleeves on her robe, before moving in closer to inspect the young woman.

"She hardly breathes. She looks sickly white, her lips have already begun to turn bluish-purple. She may already be too far gone." She noted, then made a 'shoo'ing motion with her hand. "Leave now, I will undress her. However she will have no clothes to put back on, these are not worth saving."

"Then what will-"

"Hush now, be gone. I will cover her up with something. Right now we must act fast, leave!"

With a scowl on my face, I spun around and left the room. _Who does she think she is? Too order me around so much. I should frighten her and remind her of who exactly I am._ I thought darkly, then shook the thought away. _The first person to show me any kindness and I wish to harm her?_

I moved to the kitchen and filled a basin with water, then started collecting things that I would need to clean her wounds. Next I searched for any medical supplies I had to clean her wounds. Satisfied this was all we would need, I grabbed the basin and went to the door.

"May I enter now? I have gathered some supplies we may need."

"Yes monsieur, you may enter now." She replied.

Entering the room, I put the basin on the table before leaving to grab the rest of the supplies. Madam Giry had undressed the young woman, leaving the dirty clothes in a sopping wet pile by the doorway. She had draped a sheet over the woman's chest, leaving the area above and below her breasts exposed. Another sheet was draped over her hips, covering up to about mid thigh. I flushed at the display of skin. It's not that I had never been with a woman, its that this could very well be a young girl and not a woman.

"Come now, we must hurry. The chill on her skin is terrifying. She needs rest." Madam Giry spoke while she grabbed a washcloth.

We started at the bottom of her feet, there was small cuts that looked recent on the soles of her feet. Probably from running barefoot through the streets. Her left ankle was swollen and raw, with a scar that went all around it.

"She must have been chained up. The cuff has dug so deep, the scar will likely be permanent. The only thing we can do is clean and treat it. Let's hope it doesn't get infected." Madam Giry said, staring sorrowfully at the wound.

We worked our way up, cleaning and treating her injuries as we went. Bruises littered her body, some new, some old. There was two toes that looked as if they had been broken and had not probably healed. She had a couple small scars on her thighs, they looked to be from a small blade. They weren't very deep, light almost white in color. I probably would not have noticed if I hadn't been so close. There was bruises shaped like handprints on her thighs and hips, which caused Madam Giry to release small whimpers. Her eyes were misty, I feared she may cry. I stayed silent, in hopes that she wouldn't. I have no idea how to handle a crying woman.

Upon reaching her midsection, we discovered two broken ribs on the left side and four severely bruised ones on her right side. Breathing would be painful for her for awhile. The bruises there were of all different stages of healing. A scar was on the right side of her midsection, it was darker than the others. Probably the oldest so far that we have found.

More handprint bruises were on her arms, and one on the base of her throat. They looked to be fresh. Her hands were small and dainty. A few of the knuckles were busted open, either from the cold or a fight. Her left pinky had been broken and poorly set. Her nails were short and chipped, with blood underneath them. Possibly from her abusers. _She put up a fight,_ the thought comforted me only a little.

Her bottom lip looked as if it was healing from a previous wound, only it was reopened recently judging by the recent dried blood. Her nose was swollen, but thankfully not broken. A black eye was forming on her right eye, it was probably caused at the same time as the cut that was on her cheekbone. Both were fresh wounds that were still swelling.

Finally we finished treating all her injuries and covered her back up with the sheet and comforter. Underneath the bruises and swelling, I could tell she was beautiful.

 _Who would torture someone this beautiful and young. Beating her till she most likely unconscious. Monsters. MONSTERS. I will find them and when I do..._ I thought darkly, planning revenge for this beautiful stranger. _If she doesn't survive, I will make them watch as I rip them apart one by one._

Madam Giry was gathering the soiled washcloths and adding them to the ruined clothes pile. They would all need to be disposed off. I joined her in moving the supplies out of the room, quietly as not to disturb the occupant. When all was done, I grabbed a pitcher of water and a cup, placing them at her bedside. Along with a new cloth and a fresh basin of water.

"Monsieur, where did you find her?" She questioned while staring at the woman on the bed.

"Outside the opera house, on the ground by the alley."

"We must take her to a doctor!"

"No! She stays here!" I growled back.

"She could die! We did all we could but we are not doctors!"

"She stays here! She will not die!"

"Monsieur please! She needs -"

"She needs nothing. We did everything we must, now it's up to her to fight the fever!"

"You are acting like a child!" Madam Giry yelled in frustration.

A groan sounded from the unconscious form on the bed. Walking back over to her side, I dipped the cloth into the water and gently wiped at her forehead.

"I will help her." I told Madam Giry sternly.

"She needs medical help. If you do not take her, then her death will be on you monsieur phantom!" And with that she turned and left the room.

"I will not let any more harm come to you." I whispered gently, while staring at the strange young woman who had somehow captured my attention. All that is left to do now, is wait.

* * *

Review responses:

Ari, ZabuzasGirl, Shella the Dovahkiin, Kaylyn Palmeter – Thank you all for the reviews! I'm glad you all liked it! Here's the next chapter, enjoy! =D

Sorry about any mistakes you may find, I tried my best. Review, follow, or favorite!

xBeautifullyxxShatteredx


	5. Chapter 5

Alrighty, here's chapter 5! Apologies for the lateness. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Erik POV

Three days. She had been sleeping for 3 days .

The first night of watching over her was the worst, it left me second guessing my decision not to fetch a doctor. Although if I had, it would be hard to convince a doctor to follow a masked stranger into a hidden dark passage which led to a secret lair. There was no sound from her, the only movement was the rise and fall of her chest. I refused to move from my perch at her side, constantly checking her pulse which remained weak. I lost track of the hours I sat there, my back sore and stiff from the chair. Eventually I began to tire, and sleep overtook me.

When I awoke the next morning, I felt more confident in my decision to keep her here. As her color was starting to return and her pulse was much stronger. Throughout the day I was able to wake her enough to drink some water. She was able to keep it all down, not once throwing up. It was enough to convince me that she could handle soup, it would help hopefully speed up the recovery.

Leaving her side, I walked to the kitchen to start preparing the soup. It would have to be light, as not to upset her stomach. My mind was so pre-occupied with thinking of what I could teach Christine during our next meeting, that the ear piercing scream that echoed through the cavern startled me enough to drop the spoon into the soup. Cursing, I grabbed the soup and set it on the counter before rushing off to the stranger's room.

She was thrashing on the bed, clawing and screaming at an unseen force. Her eyes were open and unfocused, with tears pouring down from them. I doubt she was actually looking at anything. Her cheeks were flushed, the fever at its peak and causing her to be delirious. Grabbing her flailing arms, I lowered them to her sides and held them down.

"Calm down, ma petite. You are safe now." I sang softly to her, willing her to calm down. I repeatedly sang this over and over until the fight left her body.

Finally she was sleeping peacefully again, the tears drying on her cheeks. Releasing her arms, I checked over her wounds to make sure none of them had re-opened. There was some light bleeding, so I replaced the bandages on her wrists. Once that was done, I checked on the soup; which had finished cooking while I was tending to the stranger. Filling the bowl only half way, I sat at her bedside and fed her slowly. She looked as if she had been starving for a while, the effects obvious on her small frame. I would need to work up her tolerance for food slowly but surely for her to be a proper weight again. With these thoughts, I grabbed the empty bowl and left the room.

* * *

Sitting at my organ, I could not bring myself to play anything just yet. My thoughts were confusing and disturbing, I struggled to make sense of them.

 _This woman, or is it girl, definitely young either way. Looking as if she had been through hell and back. How could you ever accept the help from the likes of me? A demon. A monster. Even while hidden beneath the bruises and malnourishment, your beauty and innocence shine through. Like a beautiful untouched rose, rich and vibrant. To touch you feels like a crime, punishable by death. The monstrosity that is me should not even be in your presence. I am sorry that I am all that you have right now. I have yet to hear your voice, I imagine it is an beautiful as you. How could anyone do this to you? How could anyone do this at all? To abuse, torture, starve, hold captive! When I find the monsters who did this, I will show them how it feels. They will regret the day they decided this was acceptable. I will avenge you, I will make them pay for you. You will not be harmed again. Beautiful stranger, how do you do this to me..? We have not even had a single conversation._

Her screams broke me out of my thoughts, my head turning toward the sound. It was then that I realized I was clenching my fists and jaw, tense and angry. Sighing I went to be by her side, her fever had broken a couple hours before. Which meant this was a nightmare, a powerful one it seemed. The tears were back, causing my heart to clench in pain. She flailed her arms out, fighting off an invisible force. Her fingers then started clawing at her legs and arms, so I quickly held her down. She would surely hurt herself if she continued this way. I sang to her softly until her nightmare was gone and she was peaceful once more.

I stared at her for a couple minutes, debating whether I would need to restrain her. I hated to do it but I knew it was the only way to stop her from harming herself in her fits. I found a large black piece of silk, which I ripped into 3 smaller pieces. Gently I tied a strip to each wrist over the bandages, loose as to not dig in and make the injuries worse. Grabbing a couple rocks from near the water, I used them to weigh the straps down. Her arms could be by her side at least, not awkwardly tied up at the bedposts. The thicker strap was used to secure her legs down, placed just above her knees. I felt sick to my stomach to have to tie her down.

 _This poor angel had probably been tied up for years, and now I do the same. I am just like them. No, never like them. This is for your own good._ I tried to convince myself, but it didn't help the act feel less disgusting. _These nightmares are only reminders that you have survived. Your body will survive, but will your mind? Or did they completely destroy you..._

She had two more nightmares throughout the night, each time her screams and tears felt like physical blows to my body. I sat by her side, singing to her softly. She would calm after a couple minutes, and return to a peaceful sleep. I stayed awake, fighting off sleep, refusing to let her fight her nightmares alone.

* * *

On the third day, I had hoped she would be awake already. The longer she slept, the more I worried she would never awake. Finally the restlessness was too much and I retreated to my organ. Playing whatever came to mind, anything to distract me from the mysterious stranger.

The screaming had begun again, _probably another nightmare_. It pained me to see her in such pain, even in her sleep. I prepared for her cries of terror and tears. However I was not prepared to see her awake when I pulled the curtains back. I was frozen in shock, watching her cry and yank at her restraints.

Her eyes were as beautiful as I imagined, if only they weren't filled with fear. She stared at me, her eyes wide and confused. The tears a never ending flow. I moved to wipe them away and she cringed away in fear. The rejection causing a deep ache in my chest. Quickly I looked away from her face and released the restraints. Her small hand flew up to her throat, clawing for air. Her face as turning a deep shade of red, most likely due to her rapid shallow breaths.

 _She cannot breathe! She's panicking!_ I went to move closer, before hesitating. _I do not wish her to be more afraid._ _She is scared at just the sight of me, how can I calm her? If I touch her, she may panic more. Yet laying down is only making it harder for her to breathe. Damn!_

Cursing myself, I yanked her into a sitting position. She fought hard against me, when I pulled her to my chest.

"Calm down, you are going to hurt yourself more!" I spoke harshly, to which she cringed away. I immediately felt bad. Her hands continued to push at my chest, yet I refused to let her go. Her tears soaked my shirt, hot on my chest. I held her tightly with one arm, using my other to rub circles on her back. _To be breathing like this and then to be sitting, must be awfully painful for her bruised and broken ribs._

"Breathe. Calm down ma petite. You must breathe," I spoke gently near her ear, though I was unsure if she could even hear me over. _She may break her bruised ribs if she does not calm down, or at the very least make them more worse._

"Deep breaths. Focus on me, my words. Breathe in, breathe out. Listen to me!" I demanded, beginning to get frustrated. _If she does not listen to me, I may have to knock her out._ I thought grimly.

"Listen to me! Breathe in, now out. Focus only on me. That's it ma petite. Breathe in, now out..." I sang softly, she always calmed from her nightmares when I sang to her. Soon her hands were grasping at my shirt, bunching it up in her fists. All the fight in her was gone, replaced with a broken sobbing woman. _I have you now...you will be alright ma petite.._

Slowly her breathing calmed, becoming even and deep. I knew she was alright, yet I could not bring myself to pull her away from my chest, afraid of what might happen now. After all she was awake, and now calm. The stiffening of her body and release of her hands on my shirt, alerted me to her discomfort. The hands that held me so tightly, were now pushing me away. Though she did not know it, the action stung. Caring for her these last few days, it seems I have gotten a bit attached. She pushed once again, harder this time. I instantly let go.

She threw herself back against the headboard, causing the sheet to fall away from her body, leaving her exposed. I refused to let my eyes leave hers. The fear, pain, and humiliation shone clearly in them. Only to be replaced with disgust. _At me?_ Then all at once, everything disappeared. The tears stopped flowing down her face in streams, leaving a blank void expression. She was shutting down, closing herself away from me, hiding.

Her body was tense, poised to flee. Those grey eyes glared at me with determination, daring me to go near her again. Holding my hands out with my palms upward, I backed up slowly. Trying to show her I meant no harm. _As if I would ever harm you.._ Then her gaze faltered, as if just noticing my features. As if just noticing..

 _...my mask._

* * *

Finally the meeting! Felt like it took me forever to get to this point, now I'm super excited to write the next chapter! xD =D

Sorry about any mistakes you may find, I tried my best. Review, follow, or favorite!

xBeautifullyxxShatteredx


End file.
